bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Marriage Proposal? Whatever.....
Margin is walking back and forth in their living room, he was thinking about something. Clearly, its something serious, he was sweating hard. "What should I do.....Erghh..." ''Random thoughts keep on popping in his mind. Suddenly, he felt a familiar reiatsu at the door. Soon afterwards, there were a few knocks on the door. "Anyone home?" a voice called out sarcastically. Margin opened the door, he stared at the man, the intent of killing is there. The cold stare suddenly changed, Margin's eyes became teary and seems like about to cry. "YUZURU!" He shouted as he clinged on Yuzuru's leg. "What the hell?" yelled Yuzuru in shock that Margin would suddenly cling onto him like that. "What's wrong with you man?" he screamed after kicking Margin away. Margin was sent flying through to living room. He stood up with a few bruises but he didn't care much. "I NEED YOUR HELP!" "That make's sense...since you didn't try to kill me this time...so what kind of help do you need? Killing off hollows too strong for you or something?" asked Yuzuru with a curious experssion. Margin reached for his pocket, he held a small box in his hand which he showed to Yuzuru. He opened it, revealing a small ring inside of it. "I'm...uhmm...proposing to Yuki...And.. uhmm...I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" Margin was sweating non-stop, he was nervous. Yuzuru smiled and said "Oh come on Margin, you know Yuki will say yes no matter how you propose to her". The very thought of Yuki in a veil knocked Margin out. -nosebleed- Yuzuru sighed as he pulled Margin over to the couch and dropped him, allowing him to lay down on it. "What in the world were you thinking about that would make you get a nosebleed like that Margin?" he asked as he went to get something to clean up the random blood stain that Margin made. "I have to at least make my proposal......uhm...at least...good?" Margin can't think straight at the moment, his mind is busy deleting files that could make him nosebleed again. "Come on Yuzuru, help on this one....Your the chickboy right?" "For the last time Margin, I am a GUY that has feminine looks okay?...I don't know much that would count as romantic..." said Yuzuru, annoyed about the reference to his girly face. "WWAAAHHH" Margin screamed, he doesn't know what to do anymore. Yuki then entered the scene. "What's all the screaming about?" "Oh hey Yuki, what's up" said Yuzuru turning to look at her as if he didn't notice the scream. "Oh....Yuki....Hi...uhmm..,,We're playing...uhmm...Who screams louder kinda game...sorry..." Margin's excuse was rather.....odd but Yuki was gonna buy it, right? "Then no more games like that, it irritates my ears." Yuki replied. Yuzuru's eyes widened for a brief moment when he saw that Yuki actually believed what Margin said about it being a screaming game. He then relaxed again and said "Well then Margin apparently you won this one but let's try something less loud so Yuki won't get mad alright?" while trying not to laugh. "Oookk..." Margin's whole body was shaking, the idea of Yuki being mad is.....well, its not good. "I'm repeating myself for sooo many times already, Yuzuru......WHAT SHALL I DO???!!" "Well first things first, we should probably head out and get some training'' in before it gets too dark right?" winked Yuzuru, hoping that Margin will get the sign so that they can leave Yuki behind for a while so that they can plan for the proposal. "Huh? What training?" Margin just can't get simple signals, well... Yuzuru sighed, "How dense is this guy?''...I mean seriously...that was one of the easiest signs to notice..." he thought to himself before turning to look at Yuki. "Do you mind if I take Margin outside for a while so that he calms down and stop acting so random?" said Yuzuru, raising his hand and pointing at the confused Margin. "Sure, fine....Just be back by 6:00 pm...Dinner will ready by then." Yuki replied, with a sweet motherly smile. Margin saw Yuki's smile, for him, its like the glowing light from heaven. -nosebleed- -faints- "We'll definetely be back on time" said Yuzuru as he dragged the unconcious Margin out the door. Once they reached a far enough distance from the house, Yuzuru dropped Margin next to a nearby tree and asked "How the hell is this going to work out if you get nosebleeds and faint in front of your future wife?" asked Yuzuru. Margin remained unconscious, the shock was too much. Ciel coming from nowhere, poured a bucket of water on his face. It woke him up, angered. He grabbed Ciel by his shirt and raised him up. "The HELL??!" Ciel didn't reply and instead gave Margin a mocking smile. "You didn't have to do that you know...he would've woken up in a few more minutes...also, what are you doing here anyway?" said Yuzuru, looking at Ciel and his bucket. "I was simply, passing by.....and Margin, still don't know what to do with that ring of yours?" Ciel said, still raised up by Margin. After hearing Ciel, Margin let him go and frowned. Ciel was indeed correct, Margin doesn't know...his clueless. "I could give you a good example...." Ciel turned his attention to Yuzuru. He kneeled down and grabbed his hand. Unexpectedly, he kissed it and glared at Yuzuru's eyes while saying. "Will you be my bride, Milady?" "NO!" yelled Yuzuru enraged by Ciel's theatrics. He then kicked Ciel by twisting his body and allowing all of his weight to be added on to the kick. Ciel flew back quite a distance and knocked over several trees in the process. "What the hell did I tell you about treating me as if I'm a girl?!" yelled Yuzuru. Ciel stood up after being kicked so hard. He wiped off the dirt on his clothes while still smiling. "Don't worry about that Yuzuru-san, its normal to blush after being kissed in the hand." "That's not the point you idiot! The point is that you shouldn't do that to another guy!" he yelled. "None of you are helping..." Margin bowed down his head, his bangs covering his face. "Well...Forget it..." "Sorry about that Margin I got sidetracked by this guy." said Yuzuru, pointing over at Ciel. "So what does Yuki like the most or what does she find very romantic?" asked Yuzuru, serious about helping Margin with his proposal to Yuki. "I don't know actually...she's just....Yuki.." replied Margin, its not like he know everything about Yuki, he loves her. plain and simple. He'll do anything..... "Then just propose to her anywhere that will be memorable or special to just the two of you then...I'm quite sure she feels the same about you too Margin so any sort of way to ask for her hand in marriage will work if you don't have any of those." said Yuzuru, attempting to give him some sort of advice. "Well...I guess so..." Margin replied, with a little more courage found deep inside. "You ''guess, nothing....you'' know'' that she loves you the same way so propose to her already." said Yuzuru in an encouraging manner. "Yeah....but..I can't find the ring that was suppose to be in my pocket....THE RING! WHERE THE HELL IS IT???" Margin panicked, where was the ring? Did someone stole it? Did someone picked it up? Maybe he just misplaced it..... "Rings like this one should not be allowed to be took by just anyone, Margin." Ciel raised his hand, he held the ring that was suppose to be for Yuki's. Why is he holding it? Well, he should give it back. Shocked, Margin wondered how Ciel got that from him, but his emotion switched from being shocked to angered. "Ciel...if you know what's good for ya....you'll give it back." "Hmmm..." Ciel is not in the mood, well maybe after a short game, he'll give it back later.....Its time for something that should kill the boredome... "Come and get it then, Margin."